


For The Children

by J_E_McCormick



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, bite of 87
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep the children happy. Keep the children laughing.</p><p>Keep the children safe.</p><p>Stop him.</p><p>(How The Bite of '87 happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Children

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh okay so this one’s pretty ambiguous and might need some explaining:
> 
> -Meant to be the Bite of ‘87  
> -I don’t specify who it is who is responsible for the bite, because I couldn’t decide. It’s one of the ‘toy’ line (working on the theory that one of them is responsible hence why they are discontinued in FNAF) and probably not Foxy/Mangle but otherwise it’s up to you  
> -It’s not obvious, but I am working on the theory that Jeremy is the guard here, and that he was the victim of the bite.  
> -Working on the theory that the Purple Guy is the killer, and that the killer is the previous security guard.
> 
> (Also note that this is my first FNAF fic, and I'm relatively new to the whole thing, so bear with me)

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_From Fazbear and friends_

_Happy birthday to you!_

There are children crowding around and cheering. They are all smiling, happy.

That’s good. The children are happy. That’s good.

There’s a man hanging close by. He’s staff. You can tell, from his purple uniform.

You don’t like the staff.  **Beware, beware**.

You play your music, sing your songs. The children laugh and cheer and sing along. You smile, as do your friends. You call on the kids to keep singing and dancing with you. One little girl toddles closer, beaming, to dance with you. You wink at her and she giggles.

“Excuse me, little girl, you need to step back from the animatronics!”

It’s the man. You turn briefly to look at him. You can see him freeze up, and you turn back to the children.

Keep the children happy. Keep the children laughing.

You’re too busy smiling at the little girl who is dancing at your feet to see the man before he’s right in front of you, reaching out to the girl.

“I’m sorry, you need to-”

You see him. You see  **him.**

**_Purple shirt gold badge he’s back he’s going to take her he’s going to hurt her stop him_ **

Keep the children safe.

**_Save her help her save them help them stop him_ **

You lunge forwards.

You open your mouth.

The man screams.

You  _bite._

**_For the children help the children save the children save them stop him hurt him kill him_ **

The children are running, screaming, crying.

That’s bad. The children are meant to laugh and cheer. You want to make them happy again.

You let the man go. He falls down, limp. He’s not dangerous any more. The children will be safe now.

You play your music again. You smile. You see the little girl who was dancing at your feet, watching you with wide eyes. You wink at her again.

You and your bandmates play on, cheery birthday songs over horrified screaming.

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_From Fazbear and friends_

_Happy birthday to you!_

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, feedback and comments greatly appreciated! This is quite a bit different from the sort of things I usually write so I'd like to know how I do at it.


End file.
